


I Always Knew

by Cacoethic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little raunchy but not a lot, theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacoethic/pseuds/Cacoethic
Summary: So let's go to bed before you say something real / Let's go to bed before you say how you feel





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "I Always Knew" by The Vaccines for approximately 48 hours and this emerged.

Being with him feels like falling in space, like she’s suspended in the air as her stomach drops down to her knees. Just seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed is enough to send tingles down Ino’s spine straight to her nether regions, but she’s come here with a purpose.

“Shika,” he’s reaching out to grab her arm. As her legs turn to jelly, she collapses into his lap and melts into his chest. “Listen, I have something impor-” before she can complete the thought, his lips cover hers completely. He’s doing it on purpose. He always does this on purpose. The words inside of her dissipate and turn to a whimper as his hands explore her body.

Without breaking the kiss, Shikamaru shifts to place her on the bed beneath him, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. When he releases his grip to remove her shirt and delicately rub her breasts she doesn’t even bother moving her hands from that position. Instead, her head is thrown back in the beginnings of a moan as he moves his mouth to her left nipple. When his mouth returns to nibble her ear, she takes the opportunity to speak. But it’s not what she came here to say; he’s already dismissed that subject.

“Let me be on top,” she whines breathily into his ear. He shakes his head patiently as a smile ghosts his lips. Not tonight, he whispers so quietly she can’t be certain if he really said it at all. Before she can get a word out he’s removed his own shirt and is on her again. Shikamaru kisses her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, before finally reaching the button of her shorts. As he slowly undoes the button Ino finally moves her arms from above her head to help him out. He does these things agonizingly slow on purpose. He always does this on purpose.

“Ah-ah,” his voice is gruffer now and she can see the bulge in his jeans. Rather than speed things up for his own gratification he begins to toy with her. Why does his laziness not extend to the bedroom? Ino muses bitterly. As he slides her shorts off it only takes a brush of his hand against her clit to make her gasp. Though her head is thrown back in shock, Shikamaru is still smirking when she lies back down. It isn’t fair. She always looks like a disheveled slut and he gets to remain cool and collected.

Ino raises herself up with her elbows and heads straight for his package. Before he can pin her back down she’s managed to free him from his jeans. He freezes for a moment as she attempts fruitlessly to fit him in her mouth all at once. She’s given him blowjobs before, but only when he asks; only when he’s allowed it. While it’s nice to be pampered (and she can’t deny that being spoiled makes her even hotter), it also pisses her off. It felt like he was looking down on her, as if he thought she couldn’t satisfy him anyway.

But the way he falls backwards with a small moan as she pushes him off her and down onto the bed suggests otherwise. Though she is dripping and ready, she now finds herself toying with him as he’d done to her minutes before. His reactions are amazing, unlike anything she’s seen from him before. As she pulls him into her mouth he lets out a sharp exhale and sits up to place a gentle hand on her head. No pushing, no pulling, his hand simply resting on top of her head as she moves it up and down painstakingly slow.

“Ino,” Shikamaru’s voice is low like a growl and she finds herself jerking upwards to meet his gaze. “Let me…” she could play with him longer. She absolutely could withstand more than this. Her stamina is incredible and her resolve is firm. But Shikamaru’s face is red with a thin sheen of sweat across his brow, looking almost pitiable. Still feeling devious, she turns around and kneels on all fours before him. Again, they’ve tried doggy before. Back when they first started fucking Shikamaru was much more willing to experiment. But never recently; it seemed so profane compared to the slow and loving missionary sex he’d been insisting on for over a year now. She feels him hesitate as she removes her soaking-wet underwear, forcing her to turn around and tug his arm towards her.

“Ino,” his breathing is uneven now; she knows how bad he wants her. This was what she wanted, to make him come undone. But he’s not bridging the gap. He’s kneeling at her entrance, fully erect but unwilling to commit. She turns around and licks her lips in an absolutely over-the-top move to send him over the edge. If they weren’t both completely aroused, he might’ve laughed at her. Instead he places a hand on her ass and rubs a circle with his thumb as though playing with a nipple.

“Shika,” Ino pants in anticipation. Of course he would be messing with her again. Of course he would hold back now that she’d finally gotten to see him breathless and unnerved. “Please, please fuck me,” her sentence is punctuated with a squeal as he finally, finally, slams inside of her. Though his pace is more rapid than usual, he peppers her spine with kisses and holds her tenderly as he always does. Once he gets into a rhythm (much faster than usual), Ino finds herself calling out his name. “Shika,” her head is pressed against his baseboard and he’s hitting the spot deep inside her that only doggy seems to touch. “I can’t, I’m going to-“

“Cum!” Shikamaru growls at her, not stopping his pace as she writhes beneath him. Her orgasm is elongated by his roughness and his fullness and the scent of him all around her, but soon her legs start to shake from his thrusts.

“Shika… I… love… you,” her voice comes out just barely audible against the sound of skin on skin. It’s impossible to know if he heard it at all. Just as she begins sliding towards the bed, he pulls out rapidly and immediately finishes on her back. He’s never finished on her body: it’s always private and sanitary, with him cumming into a tissue and finishing her off with his fingers if need be.  
“Sorry!” Shikamaru exclaims after spending a few moments still and panting. Before she can explain that it’s nothing to be sorry about, that it makes her feel closer to him, that she’ll clean it up herself, he’s up and carrying a box of tissues towards her. Exhilarated but thoroughly exhausted, she lies still as he gently wipes his cum off her back. “I lost myself for a few minutes. I’m sorry,” he sounds less like himself now than he did while he was thrusting into her.

He’s always made love to her sweet and slow, the kind of sex you’d have with a new girlfriend. But it’s been nothing new for Ino, as they’ve continued whatever this is for over a year. Years of getting the girlfriend treatment in bed and the cold shoulder outside of it. Ino gets up to pee, and finds Shikamaru in bed facing the wall when she returns. Slowly easing into bed next to him she forces herself to say what she came here to say.

“Shikamaru, what…” she starts slowly and delicately before a loud snore cuts into the air between them. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, and he’s almost certainly faking it. She reaches out to touch his shoulder before pulling her arm back and rolling on her side. One night he’d listen. Or one night they’d end up in different beds, maybe with different people or maybe alone. The snoring stops after a few minutes, possibly because he thinks she’s asleep. Ino can’t stop herself from saying it, so she doesn’t.

“What are we?” the question echoes into the bedroom unanswered, silent as if she were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever erotic fanfiction! And also the first work I'm posting on AO3. Thanks for reading.


End file.
